Namah
Namah is one of Zev's allies, and was with him at the Battle of Conquistadores v. Apprentices of Caiaphus. She has shown to be quite a skilled combatant, and took out quite a few of the shades that Caiaphus summoned. She was also with Mistgun in the Cliffs of Ekklesia on the same unknown planet as one of Zev's base. They engaged a Nightmare in combat while there. Namah is a Dreamkeeper -- This means she has a duty to protect the World of Dreams, the place where the impossible is possible and you're only limited by your imagination. However, it is also a waypoint between what we know as real and what we consider figments of imagination; and more importantly, between mortals in their states of being awake and being fast asleep. Confirmed girlfriend of Zev Raregroove, the two have a curious relationship that can be extremely combative and extremely affectionate within a few scenes of difference. She has adopted a slight variation of Zev's personal mantra over the years; that being, "Everything will turn out alright in the end." Personality Sardonic, quirky, and brooding. A bit of a "troubled child", Namah tends to be saturnine and quick-witted. Namah has trouble opening up to others, and tends to use a lot of threats and violence. However, she is incredibly protective of people who can gain her trust, and secretly likes small, cute animals. Adrift and aloof, Namah is a bit of a loner who remains detached in most instances; however, as Zev can attest, Namah is very benevolent to her true comrades. Namah is also quick to defend someone who is being judged just based on who they are; this is linked to how she grew up. For the longest time, Zev was the only one whom Namah felt that she could trust. This developed into a steadfast friendship, and now, the two are a confirmed couple. The two have a deep, intuitive understanding of each other, and possess a phenomenal synergy in combat. Because of Zev, Namah got over her fear of trusting others, and has made countless friends that she would have avoided otherwise. History Namah is the illegitimate daughter of a viscount on a faraway planet; the product of an affair. Putting his career above his flesh and blood, said viscount kept her existence a complete secret. Constantly kept locked up in her room, Namah was rarely, if ever allowed out - For most of her childhood, Namah never knew what trees or flowers or grass actually were like, and never got to play with anyone her own age. As she was prevented from roaming freely, yet had an urge for freedom, Namah developed a unique talent for escape, evading capture, and making the most of her ventures into the brief world of "freedom" outside her room. At around fourteen years of age, unknown circumstances allowed Namah to escape - It is possible, yet highly unlikely that Namah has made secret visits to her former home. Soon afterwards, Namah came to know Zev Raregroove, and apparently joined his Guild known as the Conquistadores. The two would become close comrades, and as Namah has referenced distantly, they have a uniquely keen understanding of how each other's minds work. In effect, Namah is Zev's perfect foil, and vice versa - They possess certain qualities which have led to the two becoming a fashionable and easily recognizable combination over the years. Namah had made her way to where Caiaphus and Klak are duelling, and was ''observing stealthily. However, a man with white dreads and a messy trenchcoat named Jack engaged her in battle. He seemed to disappear when Naju got punished for trying to break the Universe, so she proceeded to help out in the battle against the Apprentices of Caiaphus. Namah was locked in combat with the Caged Lion, and accused him of being perverted for launching shuriken at her posterior; she was proven all too correct when he launched a grabbing mechanism at her rump. Their battle climaxed with Namah casting a high-level spell apparently connected to the stars, gravely injuring Caged Lion but leaving herself drained to the point of collapse. At that point Mistgun began watching over her, and Namah mistook him for some individual named "Gérard". No information is available on Gérard past his name, so it is unknown why Namah would mistake Mistgun for him. Namah made a recovery, and was soon ready to continue the battle against the Caged Lion with Mistgun by her side. But it seemed that she wouldn't be able to get her revenge, as the Nomad kidnapped the Lion. So, Namah had turned her attention back on the shades, and was delivering punishment with a pair of bagh nakh fistweapons. Eventually, she was attacked by Xaxian/John Sheppard, and after nearly being killed, Mistgun saved her and revealed how the two knew each other. After several mishaps, Namah and Mistgun found themselves fighting a Nightmare at a place known as the Cliffs of Ekklesia. For a time, Namah was in BZPower's COT, trying to get D-Klak's attention. Much later, Namah was traveling with Zev to visit an Ethereal city, but ended up fighting Wekiga. Then, they ended up in Vi's company. Soon after, she and Zev - Along with Shroom, Moss, Ursakune, Wekiga, Chrome Dokuro, Neb, and Makoto ended up on The Ironclad. She had gone to stop a human ship from attacking them further, before almost being killed when an attack by Blackout's knights led to its self-destruction. A while later, after a few incidents, she and a visiting Wisp went to The Bebop II to check on Vi, who had been rather injured by her fight with Mad Pierrot. After Wisp was severely distressed by Nabonidus's return, Namah successfully calmed her down. Upon finishing up a tour of The Paw Castle, Nefelpitou showed Namah, Moss, and Ed his toy collection. Unfortunately, as Ed translated for a newly-arrived Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko had been injured and required Pitou's assistance. After being taken to her location in a shady, run-down factory just in time for Pitou to use Doctor Blythe's healing abilities, Namah angrily said that Zev deserved to know. However, Pitou revealed that, while it hurt everyone to keep it a secret from him, they couldn't risk the damage he'd do in trying to get revenge. Soon after, Pitou revealed that the damage to Ryoko had been done by a .39 Hellion and a Roodaka Shake - Both weapons only used by the Scarlet Dragon Syndicate. After killing one of their spies, Pitou left Namah and the others to protect Ryoko while he took out the rest of her assailants in the factory. Afterwards, alongside the rest of the group, Namah was taken back to Nefelpitou's ship. Later, after leaving the ship, Namah and the others befriended an android named Dorothy Wayneright - Awakened from an incredibly long slumber. When Dorothy prevented some kind of giant machine from hurting Namah, the group was interviewed by the Space Station's guards. Namah later spent time with Mamimi and Dorothy. Unfortunately, during a tour of Shroom's new ship later on, her Bracelet of the Clouds went haywire: Placing her life in serious danger as her Dying Will Flames were accidentally drawn out at an uncontrollable rate. Thankfully, a new friend - Rutherfor of the Patch Tribe - Got the Bracelet off, even though the poor girl's hands were burned in doing so, and Namah's wrist was still quite burned. Namah was severely drained by the Bracelet's malfunction, but has recovered enough to spar with Shroom. After the match started to turn dangerous, Zev and his little sister, Tamao Glory stepped in to stop it. Once the two reconciled, Namah and Shroom went to watch Zev's sparring match with Tamao. After that - And after watching Zev and Shroom spar with Zev's uncle, Mikihisa - Namah has agreed to let Zev's aunt Sagihime train her. Following a number of unknown misadventures, Namah is aboard the Bebop II as it uses some kind of dimensional channel to reach a distant planet. Much later, after a time disappeared from the game (What a surprise, yet again), Namah appeared alongside Zev to help Klak and his forces in battling the forces of Uterio Di Armechio. After assisting in the battle to subdue the re-emerged Vez, she helped Zev and his group prepare for the final battle of the Uterio War, which she would take part in. After a time on Fanrong in which Namah, Zev, and Yoruichi Shihouin were attacked by rogues including Killerbee. During this battle, Zev succumbed to spellcaster's exhaustion, and they were forced to become guests of Toph Bei Fong's Earthbending school. Presently, Namah and Yoruichi are attempting to find a healer in the Foggy Swamp. Skipping ahead once again, Namah and Yoruichi assisted Zev in his and Ynot's Power Rangers tomfoolery. Presently, she is aboard the Desperado with Zev, alongside "Hot Ice" Hilda's crew. Weapons Namah has shown herself capable of wielding a pair of khukri knives. She has revealed in the past that she can also use bagh nakh fistweapons, although there hasn't been enough seen of Namah using them to determine exactly how skilled she is with them. '''Bracelet of the Clouds:' Consists of a dark purple, semi-metallic strap, decorated with a circular purple gem with a silver, Roman numeral X across it. Supporting the gem is a silver disk-shaped plate engraved around the edges with the words: Una Nuvola è Sempre Libera. This plate has six small spikes around it, a chain hooked by the ends to two points on the bottom, and a tiny, wrought silver hedgehog. The Bracelet seems to function similarly to Chrome and Ynot's rings, drawing out what are confirmed to be Cloud Dying Will Flames. From the Bracelet can be summoned Roll - A tiny, cinnamon-colored hedgehog with soft black-colored eyes and dark purple quills. Though Roll at first seems timid and shy, Namah is able to calm the creature down and give it confidence. *'Needle Ball Form:' Roll is capable of becoming a purple sphere about the size of Ursakune the bear, with dagger-size black spikes on it. Namah rides within, suspended in a comfortable, maintained-climate container. This form combines Roll's maximum defense with a superb offense, and is capable of growing in size and/or multiplying in number by drawing on Namah's Dying Will Flames. Marco Full Auto 9: A customized Beretta 93R, this gun is Namah's medium for channeling her Spirit Ally, Archangel Zeruel. It seems to fire ammo that is not corporeal, and may have no combat use besides channeling Zeruel. Zev Raregroove has said that this gun originally belonged to a man and former superior of Namah's named Marco, when Namah served for a time in a group called the "X-Laws". During one final mission, Namah's original medium was damaged beyond repair, leaving her heartbroken. As Marco had received a new gun himself, he left the Marco Full Auto 9 for Namah to use. However, she has used this medium for the first time very recently, as she was afraid of what a failure on her part might do to her Spirit Ally. During the sparring match with Shroom, Namah used it successfully. Abilities Namah's powers are derived mostly from her status as a dreamkeeper; her signature ability are Ether Tendrils, whips of nebulous pink energy that can be extended from each of her fingertips. Also, it seems that she has recently developed new techniques related to her Ether Tendrils. Spirit Perception: Namah is able to see and interact with spirits on a level that is impossible for normal, everyday mortals. Spirit Channeling: She is able to channel spirits into mediums, and on such a level that she can form an OverSoul. Highly Agile: Namah is incredibly fast and flexible, and has great jumping ability. She has shown that her agility is not something to be trifled with in her battle against Cicero, where she was able to easily dodge the bullets the moment she saw Cicero pulling the trigger on her gun, thereby rendering conventional guns useless. Highly Precise: Namah has shown incredible accuracy with her abilities, such as where she disarmed Sephiroth from several meters away. Sticky Fingers...And Toes: Namah's first-revealed unique ability. She has sticky pads on her fingers and toes, not unlike a gecko's. These allow her to easily crawl around on walls and ceilings, as well as pretty much any generally smooth surface. Stealth Master/Escape Artist: Mentioned as being a product of her childhood misadventures, Namah is incredibly talented at both sneaking through guarded areas and quickly escaping various situations. In her childhood, since she was barely ever allowed to roam outside her room - And since this was one of her most pursued goals - Namah steadily developed a unique skill for avoiding capture either by subterfuge or by quick flight from the scene. Other than merely being skillful in the arts of stealth and escape, Namah is also highly creative in her methods of evading obstrusive parties. This has been seen prominently in the storyline where, upon a curfew being enacted on the Bebop II, Namah snuck past a couple of guards below her personal room by throwing an old coin on her person to hit a cargo space's door switch, frightening the guards enough that she could easily slip past and make her way to the kitchens. The Fifth True Element Despite using the Spirit of Fire, Namah was born with the Fifth True Element: Ether. According to the "Shadow of Fidchell", the Fifth True Element is associated with the realization of dreams, the granting of wishes, and breathing life into fantasies. It is able to merge with other elements, and thus produce power greater than the sum of its parts. Namah's elemental affinity can be seen in her Power, and in spells which she has based upon it. Ether Tendrils: Namah's Power as a dreamkeeper is to produce tendrils of nebulous pink energy from each of her fingertips. She has so far used them largely for piercing and slashing purposes, but it is to be assumed that she can also use them as whips or to bind enemies. They are capable of extending to considerable lengths; can be merged with the Spirit of Fire's flames; and are Namah's preferred method of combat in most situations. Also, it has been seen that she can lash their ends onto solid surfaces. Other uses of these tendrils have been drilling into things like floors and walls, detaching the tendrils as separate bodies which can be sustained for some time, and manipulating the movements of the tendrils remotely. In addition, while using her Ether Tendrils, a glowing pink halo appears above Namah's head. Ether Vortex Wall:'' ''This technique requires about a minute to prepare. When ready, Namah forms a pair of transparent pink energy spheres in her hands. Bringing them together, she forms a slightly larger sphere containing an angry pink spiral. When thrown to the ground at Namah's feet, she is surrounded by a pink energy vortex of violent strength. This seems to be similar to'' 'Round And 'Round, only trading speed for raw offensive and defensive power. '''Ether Grenade: A sphere of pink energy, about the size of a golfball, thrown at the target. Explodes with significant force on contact. Spirit Allies Archangel Zeruel Type: Familiar, Tsukumogami Level: Seirei-Class Medium: 'Shot From The Marco Full Auto 9 '''Unique Abilities: '??? '''Description: '''Name means ''"God's Knowledge". ''Although it is unknown what makes this Spirit Ally an "Archangel", the original Zeruel - Also known as Zelel, Zaphiel, Zaphkiel, etc., etc. - Is an angelic prince named as one of the chiefs of the choirs of the cherubim. Zeruel is also sometimes said to be chief of the thrones; ruling angel of the planet Saturn; and a special patron of Noah, guiding him in building the ark and helping to ensure the survival of his family. Meanwhile, Namah's Spirit Ally Zeruel is an unusually powerful Familiar; said to be a tsukumogami made by unorthodox methods from a car that Zev Raregroove gave to Namah as a gift, many years ago. As for appearances, Zeruel is identical to the picture, save that anything not white - i.e., the changed headlights, the green panels on the backs of thighs - Are pale pink. Zeruel is also nearly twice Namah's height, with her head just a bit higher than level with his waist. To explain Zeruel's unusual status, a tsukumogami is a common object, like an umbrella or a sandal, that becomes animate on its 100th birthday. It is possible to "make" tsukumogami, to an extent, but the reason why a car would be unorthodox is because, for natural cases, high-tech items like phones or modern transportation cannot become tsukumogami; it is said that electrical energy makes them "sick". In any case, Zeruel seems very close to Namah, despite his unnatural-looking appearance. When she embraced his leg and apologized for being too scared to invoke him for so long, Zeruel just patted her head silently. Zeruel has shown to fight with speed and fencing techniques. '''OverSouls: O.S.: New Gear, Law-Abiding Solemn Foil Type: '''Weapon '''Medium: Marco Full Auto 9 Description: Takes the form of a silver rapier, bound to Namah's forearm by numerous silver ribbons with glowing pink stripes down the center. As well, pale pink, angelic wings extend from the outside of her wrist. It seems to greatly boost Namah's speed, but as Zev Raregroove stepped in to stop the sparring match with Shroom from turning dire for either of them, its actual capabilities are unknown. Spirit of Fire See here. Quotes *''"Failure Epidemic!! Call the Decontamination Team!"'' *''"No matter what...It's not a crime...To just be yourself...!! IT'S NEVER A CRIME TO JUST EXIST!!"'' *''"PEVERTED CAT!"'' ''- Namah's general response to the Caged Lion'' *''"...Hear me, Tetrabiblos, Ye Lord of the Sky with Eighty-Eight Servants! Heed my pleas and open the gate of thine wrath upon the enemy! Holy blood, golden flames, eyes of steel. The stars burn bright, as the skies are rent with fury!! Lay waste!! Uria Metria!!"'' *''"You know, repeatedly broken and healed bones and discovering the menagerie of colors that pink and purple skin bruises with aren't so bad if you just don't dwell on it..."'' ''- Namah's sarcastic description of recent training'' *''"They'll fall for some old tricks.", "Ghosts, hm? I'll have to use that later."'' ''- Both comments on guards Namah fooled'' Trivia *It has been said out of the RPG that Namah's themesong is Perfect Strangers by Deep Purple. *Namah has been confirmed to have a sister named "Lilith." Category:Unknown species Category:Characters controlled by Zev